


Teasing Tales: A Collection of Erotic Oneshots

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Oneshot - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Coffee Shops, DDLG, Degradation, Erotica, Loss of Virginity, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Risky, Rough Sex, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: Margo Moon's scripts from GoneWildAudio adapted to short stories.18+ only. Explicit content ahead.
Kudos: 5





	Teasing Tales: A Collection of Erotic Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> He's bumped into a hot girl who says she knows him from somewhere. He doesn't recognize her, but she's obsessed with him. She's an erotic author who's been begging for him to narrate her books for so long, and now she's come to track him down.

_I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have._

It was too late to back out now. I had come all this way, only to meet him at his favorite coffee shop. The Urban Cottage was a small café, on the outskirts of the city - a mere five minutes from his house. All their drinks were Fairtrade, single origin, and pretentious. It was almost always bustling with people - he liked to come here to read, to work, to meet his friends. You could say that there was no guarantee he'd even be here, but I knew better.

I stared at the _Open_ sign, fear and excitement coursing through my body. I had no idea what his reaction to meeting me would be - after all, I was more or less a stranger to him. I took a deep breath, and listened to the peal of a small bell welcoming me in as I pushed open the door.

He was there. Right in front of me. Standing, waiting in line. Ready to order his latte - with oat milk and sweetener. I smiled a nervous smile, and lined up behind him.

"Excuse me?" I said in a small voice. "Sorry, hi, excuse me?" Fuck. My hands were shaking.

He half-turned to look at me. My nerves got the better of me and I averted my gaze to look up at the chalkboard menu.

He turned back and tapped on the shoulder of the man in front of him. "Hey, dude, I think this girl is trying to get your attention."

The stranger looked back at me with confusion. Before he could say anything, I interrupted.

"No, excuse me, Mr Hunt, I was actually talking to you."

Michael Hunt, the man I had been looking for all this time, turned around to me. "Oh, I'm sorry! Do I - do I know you?"

"Um... kind of. We, uh, met online? My name is Alison... we talked about, uh, books." My voice couldn't help quivering. _The_ Michael Hunt was looking at me - not just looking, but dragging his eyes all the up and down my body.

His eyes glazed over, clearly not remembering me. "Oh! It's... _you!_ I... I'm so sorry, I haven't had my coffee today, so it slipped my mind for a second... It's so nice to meet you at last. Call me Michael."

I smiled warmly. It didn't matter if he didn't recognize me. In fact, it was probably for the best.

"You too, Michael," I said, a little giggle escaping my lips.

"Can I get you something to make up for drawing a blank?" 

"Oh, no, it's fine, I can order myself."

"No, I insist." He was at the front of the queue now and he told the bored barista exactly what I expected. "Could I get an oat milk latte with one shot of sweetener, please?"

He turned to me. "C'mon, what will you have?" he asked.

"Um... I'll have what you're having." 

Michael Hunt _smiled_ at me. I couldn't help blushing in return.

"Okay, so, two oat lattes with sweetener. You can sit down, I'll bring it to you when it's ready," said the barista.

"Hey, come over here, let's sit in this booth," said Michael. "I love booths... they always feel so private, so _intimate_." Was that his trademark smirk? It didn't matter - the heat coursing through my body was easily explained with the expression on his face.

"So, could you let me know a little more about how we know each other? I'm still a little foggy."

"Well," I said, gulping, "we talked a lot on Twitter and exchanged the odd email... We talked a little about your work... your work as _Jason Blake."_

His eyes grew wide. "Don't say that name here, sweetheart. Nobody in this town knows I narrate erotic audiobooks," he whispered.

"Your secret's safe with me, I promise. I just... really admire you. You always do such an excellent job."

"Aww," he said, "you're a little charmer, aren't you?" I averted my gaze from his dark brown eyes, bashful again.

The barista arrived with our drinks in cute little mugs. "Enjoy," she said as she walked back to the counter, leaving me alone with him once more.

He took a sip and breathed out a sigh of relief. "What a wonderful way to start the day."

It was not too bad a coffee. Personally, I was more of a mocha kinda girl, but I enjoyed drinking something he loved. He had a cute little bit of froth left on his mouth.

"You've got, uh..." I pointed to my mouth.

He laughed. "Oops," he said, licking his lips. I shivered.

"So, are you a fan, then? Is that where we started talking?" said Michael.

"Well, I am certainly a fan, but I'm also a writer."

"Oh, that's great! Have I read any of your work?"

"I'm not sure," I said, embarrassed. This was the truth. He always ghosted me whenever I sent along a chapter. "I actually happened to bring a manuscript with me, if you'd like to take a look..."

His eyes lit up. "Ooh, absolutely!"

I rummaged in my duffel bag, and pulled it out. It still had plenty of doodles, markings, notes, written all over it... I wanted to make sure it was perfect for my publisher.

"Let's see here..." he said. He looked through the first few pages. "Oh. You write under a pseudonym, right? People usually do when they write this kind of stuff. Y'know, the _steamy romance_ genre."

"Mhm, it's written right there."

"Martha Harrison..." he said, absentmindedly.

"That's me, all right."

He looked up at me. Any trace of nonchalance escaped from his voice. "Martha. Harrison."

_This was a mistake. He didn't want to meet me. Fuck. Fuck._

"Mhm?" I said, innocently.

"So _that's_ who you are. I remember you now."

"I knew you were lying earlier when you said you recognized me."

"Oh, congratulations, you saw right through my Oscar-winning impression of someone who _actually_ knows who you are."

My heart sunk. _I shouldn't have come here._

"You're that needy little writer who's always chasing me, pleading for me to narrate your books. Y'know, at first I took it as a compliment. You were a fan, saying 'Hey, I think this book would suit your voice.' And then you'd start saying 'Daddy, I'm _so addicted_ to your voice... would you _please_ take a look at this manuscript?' And then what happened, huh?"

"Y-you blocked me," I said in a small voice.

"And why did I do that, hmm?"

"B-because I said 'Narrate this book, or else.'"

"Exactly."

"But - but I can explain! It was just a joke, really, it was only supposed to come across as playful banter."

"Doesn't matter. I was sick of your shit. And to be honest? Your stories never appealed to me. I still don't understand where you got the bravery to contact _me_ , of all people. I just didn't care."

My heart broke. I had felt out of control for months. I hadn't lied when I told him I was addicted to his voice. I knew it was fucked up.

"So," he said, smirking again, "how did you find me, Alison?"

I couldn't speak.

"Did you fucking track me down?" he demanded.

I nodded sheepishly. 

He laughed at the top of his voice. _"Wow._ I have a real life fucking stalker. That's _gotta_ be a milestone, huh? I'm almost flattered."

"I - I didn't mean to come across like that, it's just I'm such a fan, and I-"

"Enough. I don't care. What matters is you're here now. You've practically got me to go on a _date_ with you."

"Well," I said, flustered, trying to defend myself, even just little, "That's not true. _You're_ the one who bought me a drink and invited me to sit with you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, yes, I- I guess that's true." And then he glared at me and said, "Well, what do you expect? A hot girl comes up and says she recognizes me, what am I supposed to do?"

Even amidst all my terror, his compliment brought a grin to my face.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" he demanded. "Out of this entire fucked-up conversation, you're really gonna fixate on me calling you _hot?"_

I smiled at him defiantly. "Well, of course I am. I didn't expect it."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "You _know_ you're hot. And I bet you spent extra time this morning getting yourself all dolled up to meet _Daddy."_

A whimper escaped my throat. I couldn't help it. Hearing him say that... I had so many delicious associations with it. I was turned on in this tiny café, sitting opposite the man I'd searched for for so long.

"Was that... was _that_ a little whimper?" he asked.

"No," I said, too quickly.

He leaned over the table, his face mere inches from mine. "Lying doesn't suit you, babygirl. I heard you. Is that really all it takes? Just that _word?_ Does hearing me say 'Daddy' remind you of all the filthy things I've said? Hmm?"

"I..." I stumbled over words that I couldn't even get out.

He laughed at me. It wasn't sweet, it was almost _menacing,_ and I loved it.

"I bet if I just slid my hand under this table..." he said, as his fingers started tracing along the insides of my thighs, "I'd feel just how soaking wet you are for me already. And I'm willing to bet you're not wearing panties, either."

His fingers barely even grazed on my pussy, and yet I throbbed with need for him. I was certain he could feel me getting wetter as he touched me. He laughed again.

"What a filthy little whore you are... I was right on both counts, hmm?"

"Mmh," I whimpered, "Please, give me more..."

"You're not getting my fingers, slut," he scoffed. "You really think you deserve them? God, you're fucking pathetic." And with that, he pulled his hand away, inciting a little whine from me. 

Fucking hell. This was so embarrassing. Why did I need him so much?

Looking at me with those dark eyes, glinting in the mid-morning sunlight that poured into the coffee shop window, he raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked them. "Mm, you taste so sweet."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't breathe.

"So, what is it you want from me? Why did you track me down, sweetheart?" Michael asked.

"Um..."

"Spit. It. Out."

"I was just wondering if you'd... if you'd unblock me."

This triggered another loud laugh at my expense. The other customers turned to look for a moment before returning to their coffees and conversations.

He wiped a tear from his eye. Great. He was laughing so hard at me that he was tearing up.

And then, all of a sudden, that trademark smirk was back.

"Let me ask, am I what you expected?"

"Well, I don't know. You often go for content that's a little more... sadistic. But I assumed that that was just your act, and that you were probably nice in real life."

"No, no, you were wrong about that," he said, chuckling. "I certainly _love_ to read the kind of content where the heroine gets used by a cruel, cruel man. And I guarantee that I'm not that much nicer in real life when it comes to needy little sluts like you."

I couldn't believe it. He wasn't kind in any way. Well, maybe to _some_ girls... but not to me. Not to someone so desperate, so obsessed.

"Aw, look at that cute little pout. Did you really think that I was secretly some romantic? Aw, you're trying _so hard_ to be disappointed... But we both know you're not disappointed at all. In fact, you're almost _begging_ me to bite that lip you're pouting with."

And he leaned in again, whispering this time.

"Would you like that, princess?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"You look like a scared little deer in the headlights. It's cute, actually. You just really, really want me to be your Daddy right now, huh?"

"Yes, Daddy..."

He pulled away and took a sip of his latte. "Tell you what, I'll unblock you if you do one thing for me..."

"Anything... I'd do anything for you," I said, suddenly sitting up straight, so ready to please.

"Ooh, so eager! Simmer down, princess, I haven't even told you yet what to do."

I gulped. I didn't trust this man - not one bit, but I would truly do _anything_ to please him.

"Hmm... pretend you dropped something on the floor."

Without a moment's hesitation, I dropped my spoon, listening to it land on the ground with a disjointed, metallic melody.

"Get under the table."

I did as he asked. I thought he just wanted to see my ass as I bent over.

"Now, slut, you're going to take out my cock, and you're gonna suck me off, right here, right now."

I gasped. "No, Michael, what if I'm caught?"

"And?" he said. "I can always warn you if someone's coming, and you can go back to pretending you're just getting that spoon. But... I think you're getting even wetter just _thinking_ about someone seeing you. Seeing you being so fucking filthy for Daddy, right here, in the middle of a packed café."

He was right. If I were wearing panties, they'd be completely soaked through. This _had_ been a fantasy of mine for a long, long time.

"Go on, then. Unzip me, take off my belt. You can't expect me to do everything. I'm the one doing _you_ a favor."

I tried to undo his pants as quietly as I could. The noise of his belt being undone was difficult to disguise.

"I'm just gonna keep drinking my coffee while you're down on your fucking knees for Daddy, okay?"

"Mhm," I said, taking his cock out of his boxers. "Fuck." I said. It was long and thick, and most importantly, he was hard for me. Very much so... I practically squealed with delight at the idea that in the short time he knew me, I had turned Michael on.

"Get to it, you fucking slut. Don't waste my time."

"Yes, Daddy," I whispered.

I wrapped one hand around his shaft, jerking him off as I swirled my tongue around his head, lapping up all of his precum. He felt so good in my mouth, even when I just slowly kissed the tip of his cock. I felt him shiver and clear his throat before taking another sip of his latte. God, I was so pleased that I was making him feel so good - I'd been waiting so long for this moment, learning as much as I could to make sure I'd suck him off just the way he liked.

But this was my chance to get back at him. Despite all my adoration and my obsession, I was still bubbling with fury and lust underneath it all. If we'd be caught, it'd be because _he_ was making too much noise. I ran my hot tongue along the side of his cock, holding it in place with my hand on the other side. He grunted. I did it, teasingly, slowly, on every single side. With my free hand, I massaged his balls. He was getting restless. He had forgotten all about his coffee.

"Fuck," he breathed. "You're good at that."

I gazed up at him, making sure he could see just how smug I was.

"But not good enough. Take me down your throat _now_ , whore."

"But, but you're too big-" I tried to protest, but his hand gripped my hair and pushed me down. I gagged on his length, barely able to breathe.

" _There_ you go. Good girl." 

I came up for air and gasped. "Please, Daddy, may I touch my clit?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You have my permission, as long as you can take me fucking your pretty face."

I tried to say thank you, but he had pushed me down onto him before I had the chance. I didn't even want to breathe anymore, all I wanted was the way he pulled my hair, the way he forced me to go down until my lips reached the base of his cock. I rubbed my needy, throbbing clit with two fingers, not taking one second to tease myself - I needed it, hard. I needed those shivers going through my body as I let him use me.

"You're just a fucking toy, you hear me?" he whispered.

I hummed a 'yes' with my throat filled.

"Be quiet, slut. Don't forget where we are."

As if to accentuate his point, the barista chose to walk over at that precise time. "How is everything for you?"

I tried to get off him, to go back to pretending I was just searching for the spoon, but he just pulled me down on him harder and harder.

"E-Excellent, thank you."

"Should I take this mug away? Has your girlfriend left already?"

"Oh, _oh_... no, no, leave it - she's just gone to the bathroom."

"Okay, no problem," the barista said, her voice almost hesitant, almost awkward. She hadn't looked down, she hadn't heard me, but she was confused by this new tone in Michael's voice. She shook her head and walked away.

"God _damn_ , you fucking slut. You started sucking me off even harder when she came over. You're a filthy little exhibitionist, aren't you?"

I couldn't even attempt to say anything. He was fucking my face with abandon, using my throat as if it were just a fleshlight. 

"I'm getting close, babygirl."

I started sucking faster, so excited to get to feel his hot cum pouring down my throat.

"No, no, sweetheart. You don't get to taste me."

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, while I rubbed my clit even faster.

"You're gonna let me come on those gorgeous fucking tits. Don't think I didn't notice that low cut top you wore just for Daddy."

_My tits? That means I'd have to go wash it off before even considering returning to my seat._

"And you're not going to wash it off either. I'm going to paint those tits, and we're gonna walk out of here, hand in hand. Everyone's gonna see what a dirty whore you are."

He was so depraved, so perverted, and so was I, and just the idea of being seen with his mark on me was enough to set me over the edge. My clit ached as I came, muffling my moans by gagging on his cock.

"Take me out of your mouth, now, babygirl," he grunted. I went back to using my hand on him, bringing his cock to my cleavage, until he painted my tits with his hot cum, shaking and grunting in his seat, still pulling on my hair. _"Fuck."_

We panted. We had both come so hard.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go, let's get up. I wasn't kidding. We're gonna walk out of here, hand in hand, and everyone's gonna know you're _mine."_

No. No.

It was hot in the moment, but I couldn't bear that kind of humiliation. It was far too public. I stood up quickly, wiping my mouth, watching him smile at me - and then I darted to the bathroom.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Alison? Get back here. Right now," he called.

Even with all the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop, it was still too small for more than one bathroom. Luckily, it was free - I rushed in and started wiping and rinsing the cum off me.

A knock on the door.

Fuck.

I'd forgotten to lock it.

"Uh, someone's in here!" I called.

"I know," said Michael. He opened the door, and locked it behind him. "Now, look at that. We've got this little place all to ourselves." 

I was shivering all over again. 

"Oh, you thought I wouldn't follow you to the bathroom? You disobeyed Daddy's orders, babygirl, and you know I have to punish you for that."

My heart was pounding. Punishment? In a café?

He pushed me up against the wall, turning me around so that my ass was facing him.

He lifted up my skirt. "Mm, you've got a pretty little ass too, huh? Pity that I'm gonna have to beat it raw."

I was wet, all over again. This man really _was_ cruel, and I was practically begging for him to touch me.

_Spank._

His hand landed on my cheek with a sharp pain. I yelped.

"You need to warn me!" I whined.

"I don't have to do shit," he growled. 

_Spank._

"You didn't let me expose you as a slut out there, so you're gonna get so loud you expose yourself to this whole fucking café."

_Spank._

"You came here to _please_ Daddy, didn't you?"

_Spank._

"I asked you a question, slut."

"Yes, Daddy," I whimpered.

_Spank._

"Much better."

_Spank._

"Oh my, that ass looks like it's getting sore. Should I give you a break?"

I nodded.

_Spank._

"You don't make the orders around here, you understand?"

"Mhm..."

_Spank._

"Tell me, babygirl..."

_Spank._

"Have you been at home, listening to those audiobooks on repeat, whispering, answering me, moaning for me for so long?"

_Spank._

"You don't have to answer. I already know. You're a stupid, needy little whore. You can barely help it."

_Spank._

God, this was so humiliating, and yet he was right on all counts, once again.

"But hey, you're finally getting what you want, huh?"

_Spank._

"Do you want my cock, princess?"

 _Spank_.

"Babygirl, when I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it."

"Pl-please..." I whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Please, Daddy, give me your cock..."

"Hmm, I didn't hear you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Spank._

I spoke up. " _Please,_ Daddy."

"Keep begging for me like a good girl. Make sure everyone hears you, hmm?" I heard the sound of him unzipping his pants again.

_Spank._

I whined and moaned for him. "Please, _please_ , give it to me..."

"You want it so bad? Then fucking take it," he growled as he shoved himself deep into my pussy in one violent stroke. A sharp pain went through me.

"Wait, slow down!" I said, "You didn't even warn me!"

"I already told you I don't give warnings to needy little sluts," he grunted as he started pounding into me. 

"You're not being very fair," I protested, "Using me like I'm just a toy..." Of course, I said it was unfair, knowing that this was exactly what I wanted. I needed to be fucked, hard, by him. _Only_ him.

"I don't deal in _fair_ , babygirl. You came to get _fucked_ , so you're gonna get _fucked_. You're gonna get fucking _pounded_ , _hard_ and _raw_. Just like you deserve. I'm gonna bruise that poor pretty little pussy."

He was fucking ruthless. He didn't care about hurting me - in fact, he probably wanted to, and that only turned me on more. He bit my ear, my shoulder, anywhere he could, as he pounded me, in and out, without taking any breaks. My body wasn't used to it at all, the pleasure and pain like electricity sparking throughout me. He tugged on my hips, spanking my poor, beaten ass again. It was such a delicious sting, and I could tell he loved marking me - I could feel him groan every time he saw the evidence of how he owned me. 

"Babygirl, you're so tight..." he groaned, and then chuckled to himself. "Which really surprises me, honestly. You act like such a slut, don't you?"

"J-just for you, Daddy..."

He wrapped his hand around my throat as he kept fucking me harder.

"Tell me, just _how_ desperate this cunt is? I imagine you've been with countless men just to satiate how _needy_ you are."

"I'm a virgin," I blurted out.

He suddenly stopped. "Did you - did you just say you're a _fucking virgin?"_

"Y-yeah. I am. I've been saving myself for you," I said, grinding my pussy on his cock, desperate for him to keep going.

He laughed. "Well, don't expect me to stop and make this a special romantic moment for your deflowering. You _know_ I don't narrate any pussy-ass tender books. And you don't want me to be romantic. You came all this way because you wanna be properly fucked. You don't want to "make love". You don't want slow and sensual. You want what you've been picturing every time you fuck yourself."

I moaned, grinding against him more insistently.

He smirked, tightening his grip around my throat. "Well, I _am_ a man who aims to please."

If I thought he was fucking me violently earlier, well... let's just say it increased tenfold. He was pounding my pussy so fucking hard, so relentlessly. I knew I'd have trouble walking out of here. It was as if he was breaking my cunt to fit him, and _only_ him.

I felt him pulsing deep inside me, and I could feel the pressure building within me too.

Between groans, he said, "I forgot to ask - are you on birth control?"

"Actually, I--"

"Never mind. I don't care either way. I'm still gonna come deep inside you."

I whimpered. It was risky, but I couldn't let him go without feeling him come in my cunt.

"You want my hot cum inside you, babygirl?"

"Yes, Daddy, please fill me up... you can fucking breed me... it doesn't matter... I belong to you..."

He groaned with pleasure, and spanked me three times in quick succession. _"Good. Fucking. Girl."_

God, being his good girl... everything was coming together. It was all I ever wanted.

"If you want to come, you're gonna have to beg again. In fact, you're gonna beg to this entire fucking coffee shop. I want you to yell out, 'Please, please, Daddy, let me fucking cum for you.' Do it, slut."

I did it. I let my voice echo with need. I wondered how thin these walls really were.

"Mmph, _fuck_. Now, I want you to yell out 'I'm a needy little slut who's about to cum all over Daddy's cock'." I followed his order, I repeated his words, knowing that truth dripped from every single one.

"Let's come together baby," he growled. "I want your virgin fucking pussy to come all over me. Do it. Come for me. Right fucking now, come nice and hard for me... Do it.. Fuck... _Fuck.."_

We both cried out in ecstasy as our bodies shuddered with pleasure. He fucked his cum deep inside me and my body went limp in his arms.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, panting and gasping against the wall.

"Fuck," he said with a sigh of relief, "That was fucking amazing."

I giggled. I didn't exactly have the ability to answer him with words. I had just lost my virginity to Michael Hunt, and I knew for a fact that no man could ever fuck me like he did.

My breath caught in my throat as he pulled me towards him and kissed me gently and passionately. _What is this? He's been nothing but cruel and degrading to me... which I deserve... all I am is an obsessed stalker. Why is he kissing me like this?_

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Good girl," he whispered against my lips.

I had no reply other than the blush that bloomed across my face.

"Now, get yourself cleaned up. I'll go out first - everyone probably heard you, but still, it's less suspicious if we go separately."

I nodded. "Good idea."

He zipped his pants and kissed me again. "Don't worry, I _will_ unblock you. You did _so well,_ babygirl."

"I - thank you, Michael." I didn't expect him to stay true to his deal, but he did.

"Oh, and Alison?"

"Yes?"

He gave me that smirk again. "Write something about this experience. I might know someone who'd like to narrate it."


End file.
